


the graceless: a collection of short stories

by cyandlne



Series: the graceless [1]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Multishipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyandlne/pseuds/cyandlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of minifics that all connect in a Tales of Graces Modern AU. Some may be in chronological order, others won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the graceless: a collection of short stories

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of things that I won't outright state in these stories, but if you're curious, feel free to ask! Otherwise, see what you can piece together from what's written.

_Ding dong~_

 

 

Cheria knew that bell from anywhere. She glanced up from her book, curious to see who came in. 

 

"Welcome to Barnes Florist - Oh! Good afternoon." She smiled, and closed the book on her desk. It was Asbel Lhant, an old friend of Sophie's. He had come in on many occasions before to make sure Sophie was doing well at her new job here, but as of late also seemed to be interested in the flowers, too.

 

"Hi!" He replied, meeting her at the counter. "It's nice to see you again. Sophie, are you here too?" He called into the back.

 

"Yes, I'm here. I'm sweeping right now." A voice called out in response.

 

"What can I do for you today, sir?" Cheria stepped out from behind the counter and dusted off her apron. She hadn't been too busy today, but she was hoping for more business as Valentine's Day approached.

 

"Asbel. Just Asbel." He grabbed the back of his neck and laughed, a little nervously.

 

"I see. How can I help you, Asbel?" She looked into his eyes. Huh. Had they always been that blue?

 

"My mother's birthday is coming up," He said, clearing his throat. "She loves flowers. I figured it'd be a nice present." 

 

"Oh, that would be Kerri Lhant, right? She comes in here a lot. I'm sure she'll love them. What kind do you have in mind?"

 

"...Pink ones, I guess. She's always had a thing for pink."

 

Cheria giggled. "Do you think you could be more specific?"

 

"Just any old pink ones will do."

 

"I don't think so," She smiled. "Each flower has a meaning behind it. They all speak, even if they can't talk. Like these ones," She traced her fingers along the petals of a small, blue flower. "Morning glories. Duality. Or Asters, meaning contentment. They all have something to say."

 

"Wow. I didn't know." Asbel's voice sounded a little breathy, but genuine. She was pleased. Most of her customers aren't interested in these things, though she loves explaining them.

 

"Pink is a good color for your mom, as any pink flower symbolizes appreciation and admiration. How about carnations? They're specifically for mothers." Cheria brought out a small pot with pink flowers blooming from it.

 

"Those are beautiful," Asbel said, once again sounding genuinely mesmerized. "I think she'd like those a lot."

 

"Asbel," Sophie emerged from the back and leaned onto the counter. "Doesn't your mom have those flower beds outside?"

 

Asbel nodded.

 

"How about you get her seeds, instead of a bouquet?"

 

"Oh! That sounds lovely." Cheria clapped her hands together in delight. "You could plant them together! Oh, that sounds so nice..." Her voice trailed off.

 

"I don't know. Is planting flowers something you like to do with your mom?" Asbel chuckled, a little nervously.

 

Sophie's face contorted into one of pure worry, and Asbel cocked an eyebrow. Cheria's smile faded.

 

"Um," Sophie interjected, looking down. 

 

"It's alright, Sophie." She turned to Asbel. "My parents passed away when I was little. My grandfather's been caring for me ever since, at least until now. I don't know much about them, but I knew they loved flowers. This business used to be shared between her and my dad." 

 

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Asbel said, a worry in his voice.

 

"It's quite alright. You didn't know." Cheria smiled at him.

 

"But I think it's really sweet."

 

"Huh?"

 

"You've taken something that your family treasured and turned it into a way to honor them." Cheria could feel her cheeks grow hotter. "I've obviously never met your parents, but I'm sure they'd be more than proud that you love doing what they loved doing." Asbel saw Sophie smile. "And you're doing it so well, too! All of these flowers are really pretty."

 

"O-Oh, um, thank you, Asbel. That's really nice of you to say..."

 

"You know what? Are you busy tonight?" He asked, his face lighting up.

 

"Tonight? I, uh, I don't think so," She managed to say, caught entirely off guard. He looked so excited. What could he be planning? Was he going to ask her on a date?

 

"Would you come and help me plant my mother's garden? She's on vacation right now, and she'll get back on her birthday. I think it'd be really cool if her garden was full of cool flowers when she came home!"

 

"Oh!" Cheria gasped, fantasizing about how delighted she would be if she came home to a house with a full garden. It would have to be the little pots on the balcony of her apartment, but still... "That sounds lovely! But...I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I have to stay here, in case - "

 

"I'll watch the store!" Sophie exclaimed, a little more loudly than she normally would have. "You go with Asbel, Cheria. I’m old enough to stay here by myself, don't you think? And I’ll open up tomorrow morning, if you want to sleep in."

 

"Good thinking, Soph!" Asbel grinned. "What do you say? You don't have to, but I could really use the help. Plus, you'll help me figure out where each flower would grow best! I'll pay for all of it, and I'll even give you a little something for your trouble." 

 

"You know what?" Cheria smiled, pulling her hair out of its tight bun. "I'd love to."

 

"Great! I'll come pick you up here around five, does that work?" Cheria glanced at the clock on the wall, reading 1:29 pm. "We'll grab a quick dinner and get to work!"

 

"Sounds good." She smiled.

 

"It's a date! See you later, Cheria!" Asbel was already half way out the door before Cheria fully heard what he had said. It's a date.

 

“You’ll like him. He’s very nice,” Sophie said.

 

“S-Sophie, please. I’m just helping him plant flowers, that’s all.”

 

“You’re also grabbing dinner, as he put it.” 

 

“I suppose…Oh!” Cheria grabbed her cell phone from her apron pocket. “I’d better let Pascal know I’ll be coming home late. She’ll have to make her own dinner.”

 

“Not very easy for her, is it?” Sophie giggled.

 

“You’d think all those brains in her head would be able to make some pasta or something.” She sighed. “Oh well. I’m busy. She’ll live. Maybe Asbel could pick both of us up later and have him drop you off at our place? We'll just have the store close early today." Though she hated to be babied, Cheria did not want Sophie here by herself. She was entirely capable of managing the store, but who knows what could happen to her after the sun went down? And how would she get home, anyway? It was only a few mile walk to her boarding school and she did have seven years of martial arts under her belt, but it would be dark at that point and she still only was a 14 year old girl. Pascal could take her to school after they ate.

 

"Oh, sounds good. I'll text him and ask."

 

Cheria sighed and fell into her chair. 

 

It’s a date. She hid her face in her hands. She had a date with a cute by that had come into her flower shop! It was just like those sappy romance novels she read. If all went well, this would lead to something more.


End file.
